Regina Mills
Regina Mills, also known as the "Evil Queen", is a central character and the main antagonist-turned-protagonist of the ABC fairytale drama Once Upon a Time. She serves as the main antagonist of Season 1, the secondary antagonist of Season 2 (along with Captain Hook), the secondary protagonist/anti-hero in Seasons 3-6 and the main protagonist in season 7. Regina is the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, who casts a dark curse that transports everyone to the real world in a town called Storybrooke. From Season 2 on, Regina works to redeem herself for her adoptive son Henry's sake and eventually because she no longer wants to be a villain anymore. Before the breaking of the first Dark Curse, she was the Mayor of the town of Storybrooke, but her former identity in the fairy tale world is Snow White's evil stepmother. She is portrayed by Lana Parrilla. Personality Regina was ruthless, cunning, manipulative and downright evil. She cared nothing for others, but genuinely loves her adopted son Henry, and will do anything to keep him. She even killed her father, the last human being she cared for, to activate the curse, which she regretted. When someone she dislikes interferes with her life, she often manipulated the late sheriff Graham to arrest that person. She had control over everyone in the town, and almost every citizen was afraid of her, except for Henry, Mr. Gold and Emma. From the second season, she has been a complex character, eventually becoming neutral and we saw that she had a sense of standards. This was shown when she had uneasiness with her mother's plan to take Rumplestiltskin's power just to become a family with Henry. From the third season, she becomes more nicer and compassionate; hoping for true love, which she found in Robin Hood. However, after the season 3 finale, she became bitter, but she didn't lose her role as an anti-heroine. By the end of season five, her redemption was fully shown when she split herself from the Evil Queen even but, even though she split she still had the darkness in her heart due to her still being connected to the Evil Queen. Powers and Abilities As the Evil Queen and being taught magic by Rumpelstiltskin Regina became a very powerful and evil female sorceress, with a magical power sufficient to provoke terror not only against ordinary people, but even against some of her evil colleagues.. She hoped that learning magic could teach her how to bring back her lover Daniel, who was killed by Cora, from the grave. This however ultimately fails and causes her to transform from sweet, innocent Regina into the vengful and murderous Evil Queen. *'Magic': Regina is a very powerful witch with many magical powers. **'Teleportation': Regina can transport herself and other from one place to another in an instant usually in a cloud of purple smoke,in addition to purple smoke Regina is also able to teleport without it ***'Conjuring': Regina can conjure anything she wants out of thin air ***'Apportation': Regina can transport any thing she wants in an instant **'Telekineses': Regina can move any object with just her mind usually through hand movements,she also has the abilty to telekineticly choke someone by focusing on there neck **'Ripping out hearts': Like her mother Regina can rip out the heart of anyone and magically control them or crush it to ash followed by them dying **'Shape-shifting': Regina can take the form of anything she wants (as seen when she disguised herself in to Ursula, a Fisherman,and a rat ***'Wood trasformation': Regina can turn any object into wood as she did with a mermaids ***'Stone transformation:' As seen is season one Regina can turn anyone to stone **'Increased Physical Abilities': Regina has increased physical abilities as seen when she caught an arrow shot at her **'Elemental manipulation': Regina can control elements as seen when caused an earthquake at townhall ***'Pyrokineses' Regina can control fire with her mind usually in the form of a fireball **'Spell-casting': Regina has the power to cast spells via her mother's spell book **'Weakened Sleeping Curse': Regina can put anyone to sleep with a wave of her hand **'Accelerating healing factor': Regina can heal any cuts or wounds **'Voice extraction': Regina can take the voice of anyone as seen when she takes Ariel and events voice **'Potion craftcraft:' Regina can brew potions as she did a sleeping curse **'Forgetting spell': Regina make people forget anything she wants **'Enchanting': Like many dark sorceresses Regina can enchant objects **'Paraylizing': Regina has the ability to freeze any moving thing **'Tracking Spell': as seen is season two Regina can touch the tracks of a car or truck and it will reveal how far the car went and where it is going **'Revealing': with a wave of Regina's hand she can reveal any thing that has been hidden by magic **'Mind switching': Regina has the power to put her mind in another person as seen when she put her mind in Mary Margaret **'Locater Spell': by pouring a potion on an object belonging to the person Regina can locate anyone **'Advanced horse-back riding': Regina has the ability to horse back ride on an advanced stage **'Portal creation: '''Regina has the power to open and close portals *'Mirror magic': Regina can spy on anyone and communicate through mirrors *'Advanced Intelligence: 'Regina has a very high level of mind and intelligence Family † = deceased *Evil Queen (other half; formerly) *Cora Mills † (mother) *Prince Henry † (father) *Zelena (maternal half-sister) *King Leopold † (husband) *Snow White (stepdaughter) *Robin (niece) *Henry Mills (adoptive son; step-great-grandson) *Lucy (adoptive granddaughter; step-great-great-granddaughter) *David Nolan (stepson-in-law) *Emma Swan (step-granddaughter) *Prince Neal (step-grandson) *King Xavier (paternal grandfather) *The Miller (maternal grandfather) *Prince Henry's Brothers (paternal uncles) *Daniel Colter † (fiance) *Robin Hood † (boyfriend) *Dr. Facilier † (lover or boyfriend) Evil Acts Being the Evil Queen, Regina has committed numerous horrifying acts: Before First Curse *Tried turning the entire kingdom against her stepdaughter Snow White as revenge for her telling Cora about her love for the stable boy Daniel. However, as her father kept on telling her, she actually wasn't to be held responsible, as it was Cora who killed Daniel. *Kidnapped Belle and told Rumple, whom she discovered she had feelings for, that she killed herself. ("''Skin Deep") *Kidnapped an innocent lumberjack and got his children, Hansel and Gretel, to sneak into the home of the Blind Witch, steal a magic apple with the Sleeping Curse put on it and come out with it. She also reveals that they weren't the first children she sent inside the gingerbread house. To add salt to the wound, as she liked to do back then, she banished Hansel and Gretel (who refused her offer to live with her) to the Infinite Forest, never to reunite with their father until 28 years later, when the Dark Curse is cast. ("True North") *Manipulated Jefferson, who possessed a magic hat that could take you to other realms of magic (except the Land Without Magic), into taking her to Wonderland and rescue her father from her captivity. While at first seeming like a redeeming quality, she remembers Jefferson's statement about the hat's rule; two people go in, two people go out, no more and no less. As such, she abandons Jefferson in Wonderland and leaves with her father. He remained separated from his daughter for years on end as he slowly went insane in a mansion trying to make another magic hat, with the words "get it to work" taking over his brain and making him the Mad Hatter. ("Hat Trick") *Tries to execute Maid Marian. However, she is rescued by the time-traveling Emma Swan and Captain Hook, only to be killed later by Regina's half-sister Zelena. ("There's No Place Like Home") *Used the aforementioned Sleeping Curse apple on Snow White, causing her to go into a coma. ("The Cricket Game") *Perhaps the most-despicable act of all was that she resorted to casting the Dark Curse to acquire the happy ending she didn't realize she didn't deserve. Despite knowing that there were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of side-effects to using the Dark Curse that would scar all the lands of magic (particularly the Enchanted Forest), she didn't care. This was mostly-caused by how Rumple had manipulated events in her life so that she would cast the Curse and reunite with his lost son Baelfire ("Pilot", "The Thing You Love Most"): **Sacrificed her father to do this, the one she loved most and the only one who saw the good in her. **Raids Snow and Charming's castle looking to kill their just-now-born daughter, intending to stop the Curse from being broken in the future. ("Pilot") **Banished almost everyone in the Enchanted Forest to her own new town Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic, their happiness stolen and past lives and memories gone. Time was frozen, preventing anyone from aging. **Made Jefferson/Mad Hatter remember his past life, which he believed to be the worst punishment the Curse could've given, as he was forced to watch as his daughter is raised by people who aren't her parents. **Left David Nolan/Prince Charming in a coma, preventing him from rekindling his love with Snow White/Mary Margret Blanchard. **The Curse ended up tearing apart the Enchanted Forest beyond all hopes for repair, allowing ogres to roam the land and destroy everything. However, this is considered a side-effect of the world-shattering Curse, as she didn't seem to care about ogres in the slightest. **She imprisoned her only friend in the underground galleries under the city library, forcing her to protect with her life the mechanism of destruction of Storybrooke assuming the appearance of whatever form it was most congenial to; her Dragon's form and the undead's form (after she was killed by Emma in the first season). Season 1 *Attempts pushing Emma Swan out of town through various means, both due to how Henry will never be hers unless she gets rid of Emma and that she'll break the Dark Curse if she begins to believe in Storybrooke's magic, which Henry was trying to do. This "political" battle goes on for most of the season. *Has Belle imprisoned for no good reason. *Talks Henry's therapist Dr. Hopper into believing his fairytale theories are crazy, which would distance him from Emma. However, this decision ended up putting him in further danger, as he would venture into a mine later on to prove he's not crazy. ("That Still Small Voice") *Kills Sheriff Graham/Huntsman by crushing his heart into dust, then tried sabotaging Emma's attempt to become Sheriff with Sidney Glass, manipulating him into thinking she loves him when she doesn't. ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") *Tries destroying the love between David and Mary Margaret by making David's "wife" Kathryn Jones, who admitted that she may have wanted them together, aware of their love. This led to Kathryn leaving town for Boston. To add salt to the wound, Regina found Kathryn's letter to David saying that he should be with Mary Margaret, threw it into a fire and smiled evilly. ("What Happened To Fredrick") *Got Moe French to steal numerous items from Mr. Gold's home, including the chipped cup that he values so much, his only item from his previous "lover" Belle. ("Skin Deep") *Got Mr. Gold to kill Kathryn and frame Mary Margaret, as she would have to be taken out of town for her incarceration; due to bad things happening to people who try to leave town, she hoped that she would die in a car crash as a result. Though she wanted Gold to kill Kathryn, he actually decided to kidnap her instead, as murder is taken much more seriously in the Land Without Magic than their world. *Tries to put Emma under the Sleeping Curse using the same apple she used on Snow White. However, Henry ingests it instead. ("An Apple Red as Blood") Season 2 *Goes down to Maleficent's cave prison in search of the Trigger, which could destroy Storybrooke and kill everyone not born in the Land Without Magic. She intended to escape by using a magic bean, taking Henry with her. ("The Evil Queen") *Assisted her mother Cora in killing Snow's former maid, Johanna. ("The Queen Is Dead"). Season 3 *Physically assaulted Mary Margaret while on the Jolly Roger. ("The Heart of the Truest Believer") Season 4 *Tried to kill "Marian" ("A Tale of Two Sisters") Notes *Regina started Season 2 out as an anti-hero, became the secondary antagonist for a brief time when she become Cora's helper, and then returned to an anti-hero when the new antagonists arose. It is also notable that she shared the role of the secondary antagonist with Captain Hook. Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Insecure Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Cataclysm Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anarchist Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Hypocrites Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Suicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nihilists Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists